


Sweet Adrenaline

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Arguing, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Lying Doggy Style, Making Out, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Prone Bone, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: After a hunt Dean is angry at your for taking an unnecessary risk. But as you argue about it you realize why he is angry and as you test him his anger turns into passion.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Adrenaline

The roaring Impala engine and the occasional street sounds were the only thing that penetrated the silence between you and Dean. He had not spoken a word and, which was even worse, even the radio was silent. You had found and eliminated three vampires, while Sam and Castiel had been busy researching to find a certain spell for the real case you were working on. But it had not all gone perfect and now Dean was angry. He had not even told you why but his look was kind of obvious and the silent treatment even more, because with Dean there was a difference between silence and silence.

When you reached the bunker you finally had enough. You grabbed your jacket and got out of the car.

“Dean come on. At least tell me why you're mad alright?”

He did not slow down or even look at you.

“Seriously? Still with the silent treatment?”

He entered the bunker, stomped down the stairs and into the library, but Sam and Cas were not there. You followed him until he stopped.

“Really Dean, this is stupid!”

Suddenly he turned around and snapped at you.  
“Oh really? This is stupid? I tell you what's stupid! Wearing perfume on a vampire hunt. Not waiting for my sign. Letting a vampire nearly bleed into your mouth! Not enough that you nearly got yourself killed, no, you nearly got yourself turned!”

You were shocked by the way he yelled at you but you tried not to show it.

“So what? Nearly this, nearly that. I'm okay, Dean! And you're not really one to give me a lecture on reckless behavior!”

For a second Dean just stared at you. And you could tell by the twitching of his jaw muscles that you had just made it worse.

“I was once turned, you know that. And I would never risk that again. And yes, I am reckless sometimes, but only when I see no other way. I know I risk my ass every time and it's a risk I'm willing to take!”

Your heart was pounding but you kept up the eye contact and focused on the fire that was burning in his emerald green eyes.

“So that means you can risk your life but I can't? And don't try to turn this into some kind of giant apocalypse thing. It was three lousy vampires.”

Dean took off his jacket, threw it on a chair and took off his flannel, too, as it had been stained with vampire blood. You had never before realized how strong his arms were until you saw him standing there in a t-shirt, his muscles still pumped from the fight, pointing and staring at you.

“Vampires! Exactly! You know about their fine senses. And if your perfume is enough do distract _me_ , you can be damn sure for fangs it's like a neon sign saying “bite me”!”

This time you did not have a snappy comeback because you were too confused. Dean was distracted by your perfume?

“Wait a second, are you trying to say that … I smell??”

“Actually it's the opposite.”

Dean's tone was still tense and angry and you were not sure if he had meant to say something nice. So he liked your perfume. But why was it so distracting if he liked it? Suddenly you started to understand. Because between his anger and the adrenaline there was something else in his eyes that made them burn with a certain fire. You made one step towards Dean and made sure you spoke in a velvety smooth tone while looking up at him from below with a tiny smirk.

“So... I smell so good that it distracts you?”

Sure, you had expected a heated reaction, you were prepared for him to yell at you, storm off or even throw things, but instead his hand suddenly shot forwards, he grabbed you and pulled you into a kiss. And it was not a soft kiss, not even a passionate one, but a burning, longing nearly aggressive kind of kiss.

You had no chance to resist as your brain basically just shut down. Feeling his strong hand in your neck, the other one in your back, your hands searched for his chest, taking in his heartbeat and every movement of his muscles. You could feel how he was slowly directing you backwards until your back hit one of the columns in the library. Being squeezed in between the column and his strong body made you feel weak in a way that you actually liked. The passion of your kisses seemed to boil up even further as a soft moan escaped your lips every now and then. Suddenly Dean pulled away for a short moaning whisper.  
“Bedroom?”

As his lips immediately found yours again you did not get out more than a muffled agreement. But this was enough for him, so he grabbed your arm and basically stormed off to his room, pulling you with him. You felt dizzy and just for a split second your brain seemed to whisper the question if you knew what you were doing. But you did not care and distracted yourself by looking at his arms and shoulders until you reached his room. He pulled you in and slammed the door shut only to push you against the door and pick up where you had left off in the library. He only interrupted the kissing when he took your shirt and pulled it up over your head. He took a second to look at your breasts, letting out a soft groan, until he looked at you. After a moment he quickly undid your bra and threw it aside.

“Turn around.”

You hesitated for a second but then followed his request. When you faced the door you immediately felt him push his hips against your butt while his hands started playing with your breasts. He kissed your shoulders and every now and then you felt a more or less gentle bite that made you moan. After a short while his hands wandered down and he started undoing your pants while whispering in your ear.

“I've wanted to do this the whole day. I don't know what it is today but to be honest... I had to jerk off twice before we left so I could at least focus on the job again.”

His confession nearly made your knees give in and you knew that if your panties had not been soaked so far, they sure were now. Suddenly his slid his fingers into your panties and pushed down further until he was able to push two fingers into your hot wet entrance. Your groan mixed with his and after pushing his fingers inside of you several times he retreated and started rubbing your clit. The skilled movements on his fingers and his rock hard erection pressing against your butt cheek made your groan and whimper. You were coming closer and closer to the edge when you heard his voice, hoarse with desire.

“Don't hold back. I want you to come before I take you.. I need you...”

His voice alone could have sent you half the way so it was just a matter of seconds until your orgasm rolled over you like a tsunami, nearly causing your knees to give in while you desperately tried to muffle your screams.

Dean made sure your legs could still carry you when he stepped back, took your hand and pulled you over to the bed. When you lay down he quickly pulled down your pants and panties and after that hastily took off his own clothes.

“Turn around.”

His wish did not surprise you. You did not know if this was his kink in general but today this was definitely his thing, so you lay down on your belly. When you looked over at him, rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand you realized that he was not just a tall man but everything about him was rather big. While wondering if this size might cause you trouble, he grabbed his pillow and signaled you to lift your hip. He put the pillow below you and then climbed on the bed. For a moment nothing happened and the typical sounds of a condom told you he would be ready any moment. Suddenly you felt him hovering over you and when he had positioned his tip at your entrance you felt his weight coming down on you. He still held himself up by learning on his elbows, but the weight of his body all over you once again gave you that weird sensation of being trapped. But with a person you trusted so deeply, it was actually a real turn on. He gave you a soft kiss on your neck and slowly started to push inside you. You gasped and whimpered as he pressed against your tight walls.

“You're okay?”

You just nodded.

“Try to relax.”

You took a deep breath and he waited a moment until he could feel you relax. It was obvious that he controlled himself when he pulled out slowly and pushed in just as gently. But as soon as he was sure he was not hurting you he started thrusting into you fast and hard. His weight rested on his elbows and on you and his head was just behind yours so that you clearly heard every groan and every passionate little curse.

“Oh fuck … I don't know how long I can keep this up.”

He let out a loud groan and you felt how he was trying to slow himself down. For a moment he even paused and you could feel his body shaking. When he started moving again he pushed into you just as hard but a little slower and he tried to control his breath. Every thrust made you groan and you felt him hit the sweet spot every single time. He seemed to focus on your pleasure again, carefully tilting his hips to keep the right angle. But at the same time it also seemed to affect him more because it became clear that he had more and more trouble controlling himself.

“Nearly there?”

You nodded, but even though you were so close you could not really get over the final edge.

“Take me harder.”

You had not even consciously thought about the words but you knew it was what your body needed. And immediately you felt him slam into you in a way that sent hot waves all through your body. You gasped and groaned, longing for the magic moment when you heard Dean curse under his breath.

“I … I can't hold back much longer.”

His voice was shaking, practically begging for you to come. You just nodded, signaling him that you were nearly there because you could not bring out a single clear word anymore. And just a moment later your body seemed to explode with an overwhelming orgasm that made you scream into the mattress. But even through your own screams you clearly heard Dean's long overwhelming groans as he came together with you. Both of you were shaking and it took him all his remaining strength to not collapse on you. As you were both still catching your breath he forced himself up and pulled out of you, quickly getting rid of the condom just to fall down onto the bed right next to you.

When you had both calmed down a little you suddenly chuckled.

“You know there is not a chance in hell that the others didn't hear that, right?”

Of course you knew it would not actually bother him, but his reaction still made you grin.

“For the last 8 years Sam and I have either been in the same car or motel room for probably 350 days of the year. I could tell you stories... Trust me, this is far from making me uncomfortable.”

You both looked at each other and laughed, knowing that this would definitely happen again.


End file.
